


A Family Affair

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crazy Rich Asians, M/M, Rich Family, Travel, Yakuza family, family affairs, overseas family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: Their love so deep, it crossed the lines of family traditions. Can the red thread of fate be unwoven by family ties?Heavily inspired by the books and movie “Crazy Rich Asians”, with a twist of the finder world obviously.





	1. Invitation

“Aki! I need that order for 14 quick, you know Mr. Gunkle gets angry!” A short and slightly stout red haired lady called. 

“I know Roxy, I can’t make food cook faster than it does! Tell him if he didn’t order charcoal it wouldn’t take so damn long!” Akihito flipped and cut and sautéed as fast as his culinary institute training would let him. When he opened a restaurant he didn’t think he’d be making extremely well done t-bones for old, grumpy dudes. A sigh let out, but he retied his slipping apron and pressed on, pumping out delicious food; crispy rosemary chicken and cauliflower purée, garlic-herb steak frites, lamb flank with lingonberry reduction. The whole nine yards. He didn’t own a restaurant with over 600+ positive reviews on yelp for nothin’. Akihito was a great chef, and Goddamnit, he was gonna provide his customers with well-above average food and good service for a moderate price! That was his motto. He wanted his customers to leave happy, full, and a little drunk if he could help it. 

But he never thought he would be taking care of a 58 seater restaurant by himself. The entire cook staff contracted a staph infection. And while the homonym make him laugh, he realized that this is the true reason sleeping with coworkers is socially frowned upon. Everyone except Aki and the waitstaff were having frequent intercourse. It’s a restaurant thing, and pretty common at that. Once before every was once diagnosed with genital herpes, and Aki thought they had learned their lesson then. 

He sighed as he made a aioli emulsion, the whisking sound blurring out his thoughts. “17’s up! 24 wants me to hold the dairy on the seven cheese tortellini, can someone go tell him that it’s LITERALLY IMPOSSIBLE. And same for the fucking panna cotta, IT’S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE GUYS. Is table 13 Joseph Allen? That sounds like his order, we all know he’s not allowed here anymore after shitting on the floor and smearing it on all the doorknobs, no body wants that again, get Grayson to kick his ass out. Why hasn’t anybody dropped 17’s order yet?!” 

Roxy strutted into the drop off and expedited all the dishes with ease and a wink. “Take a chill pill boss, I’ve got it covered. Joseph was kicked out as soon as I saw him, I told 24 that’s he’s a idiot without saying those exact words and he apologized. He’ll take it the way it’s made and 17 is now getting dropped.” She took off with the tray of plates and a smile. 

“I would actually die without her, I think I would kill myself.” Grayson stood and took a few plates and patted Akihito on the shoulder.

The tall blonde spoke, “We all would boss, we all would.” 

Hours passed and dinner service ended. The waitstaff had signed out and a few offered to stay to help clean up but Akihito sent them all home with a push. 

He opened a bottle of his favorite wine and put on his favorite tunes list on the loudspeakers so he could clean and sing his heart out. 90’s to late 2000’s indie rock was kinda his newest thing. The Black Keys were his new age favorite. Little Black Submarines rich rock chords had just hit the climax and Akihito was rocking out, dancing and singing like he was the lead. He wouldn’t have been able to hear the back door if he tried. 

“They get lost and out OF TIME!” the howling was far off key, but whatever, he was alone. He could do what he wanted. 

The man crept in, gentle, soft. All too knowing of his prey. Soles gently lifted off the floor, creating almost no sound nor detectable movement. Silently he raised his hands, taking down the inconspicuous person in front of him. 

Two seconds, it took just two seconds to pounce, and hold him tightly, a small scream erupted and then Akihito jerked his head back to see his murderer. 

“RYUICHI!” His fright metamorphosised into joy immediately. The taller male bent down to give a passionate kiss to the blonde. Akihito accepted readily and both had a moment for greetings. 

“What are you doing here?” Aki asked as he separated from the man to pour a second glass of wine. 

Asami Ryuichi was tall, and well built. Like frighteningly well built. He was basically a beast. Handsome as a devil though. Jet black hair that always fell in the right place and sultry eyes with dark lashes came from his pure Japanese heritage. Akihito had ashy blonde hair, blue eyes and a obscure face shape due to his mixed family. A Chinese-Japanese father and a French-Danish mother. He wasn’t pure by any means. Being mixed had its benefits, however. In college he got a grant just for having blue eyes and blonde hair despite his Asian heritage. 

“I came to say hello, and give you some help, obviously.” His sonorous voice soothed Akihito’s nerves. Another peck on the lips, and both were moving to sit at the bar, all while drinking the bottle of wine. 

“Do you want some food? I can cook you up something real quick, I do have to get back to cleaning soon though. I open tomorrow, too.” Asami shook his head. 

“I had dinner earlier unfortunately. I would have loved some of your food though.” Both chuckled and had a light conversation about each ones day and a few more kisses were thrown in. 

“So, listen. I wanted to talk to you about something..” Asami wavered over his last words. He took a sip of his wine and smiled proudly. “I would really like it if you would come to meet my family. My mother wants to celebrate my thirtieth with family. And you’re, well, I want you there.” 

Shocked was an understatement. “Your family? Like your mother and father? And cousins, and uncles and aunties, in Japan? You want me to go to Japan with you?” 

“I do. Please consider, I know the time off from work and everything but, I’d love for you to come. My birthday isn’t for a few more weeks, so there’s time for everything to get settled and even if-“ 

“I’ll go.” Akihito shakily took a breath in. “I’ll go for you. I wouldn’t miss it.” He grinned up to his love and gave the giant a kiss. “But how is your family gonna take, you know...everything.” 

Asami laughed out loud. “Well my mother loves me, and I love you. I’m sure she’ll come around once she meets you.” He stroked his chin and cocked a eyebrow for just a moment. “However if you want to impress o-bachan, I’d brush up on your Japanese.” 

“Hai, daijobu, daijobu.” Akihito winked and spoke before heading back to the dish pit to wash. 

Asami grabbed his waist and yanked him back, the younger falling right into the predators lap. Asami went ahead licking and suckling Akihito’s neck, biting along the way to his ear. Gasping, Akihito couldn’t say no to Asami’s siren-like voice. 

“Asa-made issho ni itai.”


	2. Tacos

Akihito’s mother was a beautiful blonde woman with a thick Scandinavian accent. She was thin and lanky, like a model. She could’ve probably have been one too. But she met Hiroki in Paris while studying abroad, they fell in love quickly, and Akihito was the result of their relationship. Natalie and Hiroki decided to move to America in the mid-nineties, they wanted their son to have a good life without judgements due to his heritage and upbringing, and NYC seemed to be the best place for that. 

Akihito was forever grateful to his parents, sacrificing everything for him. Goddamnit though, he wouldn’t have to deal with this bullshit in Denmark, or Japan. The MTA was the most cost efficient way to travel the city, and Akihito took it every day. He lived out in Long Island City, in Queens, and his restaurant was in the West Village, Manhattan. A long treck to be making everyday. Exhausted, Akihito still came in every morning at 6 am, which is the time where construction workers flocked the trains. It wasn’t uncommon for him to stand all the way to his job, but when a seat did free, he would try to sit. Akihito was thin, and whispy, barely a bother. And yet when he would sit, the giant men would spread their legs all the way out, and relax, sometimes even nap. Akihito would be so crunched up into his own chest it was stupid. Eventually after getting fed up, he would usually set his legs down a little less than shoulder width, which still wasn’t wide, and flex so the the men would know he wasn’t moving or playing games. The workers would subconsciously try to widen their legs more. Due to sheer spite, Akihito wouldn’t allow that to happen. 

Every morning was like this in the Big Apple, tiresome and grumpy. But once he got off the train, he had a 15 minute walk, but he liked that part. He would stop for a coffee at one of the local joints and the walk was almost meditative for him. It was his morning ritual, and no matter how frustrating, it was his world. 

He hadn’t but just put a foot into the door before he was pushed out violently. Nearly tumbling Akihito looked up to the face of his sous chef and best friend, Takato. He stood arms crossed with the arsenal of cooks behind him. “What the fuck?” Akihito was fuming. This was his restaurant. 

“Sorry, buddy. But no work today. We got it. Go see your parents. They called.” 

“You can’t tell me when to work! This is my place! I pay you!” Takato shrugged, then shut and locked the door before Akihito could lunge. 

“Tough shit. Go see your parents!” He called through the door. Grumbling, Akihito walked away and went to a cafe to grab some breakfast before heading to his parents house. 

A hour or so later he reached his parents house, he knew they would be up, well, his dad would be. Hiroki rose everyday before the sun, conditioned by years of work to do so. Usually he would start some instant coffee early and read the paper while enjoying the quietness. This morning was different. At exactly 7:48 am Hiroki found his twenty-five year old son outside whining and banging on the door. “Dadddddddddd. Let me in!!! Otou-sannnnn pleaseeee!” Hiroki sighed and let the whimpering simp in. He didn’t raise a whiny child why was Akihito like this? Then again, every memory of Akihito crying as a child was very short. He usually gave Akihito whatever he wanted to get him to stop crying. It wasn’t his fault Aki was so cute as a baby!

Hiroki nodded and came to the agreement with himself that he and his wife did indeed raise a whiny child. “Son, why are you here? Don’t you have work?” 

Akihito took off his shoes in the doorway, and went straight for the coffee. “I thought so too. But my staff kicked me out of the doorway. Saying ‘go to your parents house they called’ or something. Did you call daddy?” 

“He did not.” Akihito’s mother walked out, looking as fabulous as normal. Primped and pressed. Her blond hair pinned into finger curls and her dresses always accentuated her thin shape. Also Akihito was pretty sure his mother was a witch, she never looked a day over 30. For over 20 years, she hadn’t aged a bit. “Good morning dears! I called your place, honey.” She gave Hiroki a kiss, and then her son a kiss on the forehead. No one spoke, but their faces said it all; pure confusion. “Ugh, you dull knucklehead, “ Natalie rolled her eyes “, we’re going shopping darling.” 

Both Akihito and Hiroki were terrified. One man for moneys sake, or rather the having-no-money-after-Natalie’s-famously-expensive-sprees reasons, and one man for shopping-with-his-mother-is-actually-modern-day-torture reasons, respectively. 

“Well, that sweet boy, Ryuichi told me he was taking you to Japan finally.” 

“He is.” Akihito whispered, his face all abash. 

Hiroki slammed his coffee cup against the table, and Akihito flinched. His father never really accepted the fact that his only son had fallen for a man. With eyes downcast Akihito prepared himself for a foreboding speech. Hiroki grasped his sons hand and his eyes glittered with excitement. 

“You’re going to Japan?! You’ll love it so much Aki, I know you will! What cities are you going to? I’ll have to send you all my favorite restaurants.... do you know what you want to do yet?” Hiroki raved about his hometown and all of his favorite parts of Tokyo and Osaka. Akihito chuckled, of course his daddy would never be mad. His heart was just too kind. 

Natalie watched her sweet boys gush, and then finally decided to snatch her progeny away. 

After some time spent in silence in the car, they were walking around Soho, Natalie broke the silence. “So, Ryuichi is rich right?” 

“Uh, yea.” Akihito said, eyebrow cocked. 

Natalie casually spoke to her son. “And yet, you have no tailored suits. And you dress like a college student.” 

Akihito stopped in his tracks and the only thought he had was “Savage.”

“Okayyyyyyy, so I never had the need for one!”

“Your OWN restaurant opening, you were the only one who wore jeans. Your cousins wedding you had to rent a tux. Every time I see you, it’s these joggers and a old t shirt.” 

Akihito looked exasperated, “For your info, joggers are in!” 

“Yea in 2016. Plus aren’t you gay? I thought most gay men dressed nice.” She spoke as she brushed her hand across some fabric of a polo. 

“That’s just a stereotype, a hurtful one too, mother.” He drudged on, trying on outfit after outfit in nearly every store they passed. 

Hours later they picked out a few outfits and had custom ordered a new suit, which when Akihito saw the price tag he almost had a premature heart attack. He had also gotten a haircut completed with facial. And each time he went to pay his mother waved him away and payed with a all silver metal card he had never seen her use. But he had an idea of who warranted this shopping spree, and on who’s dime. 

“Mom, are you using Ryuichi’s credit card?” 

With a whisk of blonde hair and a unbothered stare she spoke clearly. “Yes.” 

“Oh my god, you bought all this with HIS money? We have to return it! I can’t believe you payed with his money!” 

“Why? He gave me the card at lunch, what a sweet man. He asked if I could assist you in buying a new wardrobe for the trip.” 

Akihito wasn’t angry per say. He understood his lovers reasoning but it didn’t mean he could undermine Akihito and use his mothers shopping addiction against him. He could have payed for it. 

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fine. But that’s it! No more.” 

Natalie flashed the American Express card. “What about a little lunch then?” 

Akihito rolled his eyes. “Fine a little lunch, and then that’s it!” 

Akihito relaxed at home after his busy day. He was watching his favorite crime show and stuffing his face with oven-heated chicken nuggets. He was a chef, but everyone loves a good nugget. He heard the door click and flew up, trying to fix his hair up. Thank god he had already used the afternoon to clean his apartment, cause his own personal Adonis walked in swinging around his keys. Asami grinned as he watched his baby flustered try to welcome him, but instead of words he captured the youth with a kiss. 

After settling in and ordering some real food, Akihito showed him all his new clothes. Modeling them all with the tags still on. 

“They all look perfect baby.” Asami took a sip of his modelo. 

“Yea except, uh, you bought them all, ya big ole butt.” Akihito jutted out his lower lip in defiance. “You keep taking care of me, and I haven’t done anything for you-“ 

“Shut the hell up, dumbass.” Akihito looked at Asami who was practically fuming. A shiver ran up the youths spine. Asami was absolutely terrifying when he was angry, his eyes glowering like molten gold and his muscles flexing like a panther before pouncing. “You’ve done everything for me. You’ve loved me and fed me and made sure I was healthy, and most of all, I’ve been able to spend the last two years with the love of my life because of you. This much means nothing compared to what you have given me; you.” Akihito wanted to cry. He didn’t realize what Asami meant but obviously it had stung the big man a bit. After flustering about and stuttering, Asami’s face relaxed and pulled the blonde into his arms. “I couldn’t want a thing more, I have your love and that’s worth every cent I own, you knucklehead.” 

The door buzzed, their tacos had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around y’all. Here’s a new chapter. Sorry I suck.   
> Also, for clarification, tacos in Queens are the shit.   
> Do any of you reside in NYC? Or at least been? Let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry for being MIA. I watched the movie and just had to write this.  
> Thanks for reading and commenting!  
> Love to all.  
> O-baachan: grandmother  
> Hai:yes  
> Daijobu: it’s okay  
> Asa-made issho ni itai: I want to be with you till morning, basically the nice way of saying “let’s fuck.”


End file.
